


bunk mates.

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Only One Bed, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: You and Poe are on a mission on Tattooine, and due to limited resources if you want to get some sleep the two of you must share a bed on the ship.A REQUEST FROM TUMBLR.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	bunk mates.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the anon on tumblr who requested this!
> 
> "Hey lovely!! Could you maybe do a PoexReader where they have to share a bed on a mission and it leads to some smutty goodness?"

You were one of the smartest people in the whole of the Resistance. Poe was the best pilot and fighter of the Resistance. Between the two of you, you both were able to accomplish anything that General Organa threw at you. So when she had assigned you to go with Poe to Tatooine for a top-secret mission you didn’t hesitate to say yes. You and Poe got on good, you enjoyed his company and plus, he wasn’t exactly hard to look at. You were attracted to him though you wouldn’t admit it to anyone. So it was a no-brainer accepting the mission. 

You got to Tatooine when the sun was just about going down. You had parked the jet not to far away from civilization, but not in the middle of nowhere as to avoid Jawas. After Poe ensured the ship was secure he came to find you in the bridge. 

“Alright, we’re settled for the night. Locals are saying a sandstorm is coming so I’ve fully secured the ship for the night. Only issue is there’s one bunk, two of us. And it’s hot.” Poe said, throwing his jacket on the seat next to you. Your breath hitched in your throat, anxiety surfacing in you. Only one bunk? You wouldn’t particularly mind sharing a bunk with him if it wasn’t for the fact that you were so attracted to him. “I can sleep in one of the chairs in here, you can take the bunk. I don’t mind.” he said, leaning back in the chair he threw his jacket on.

“You should take it - you’re the one that needs rest more.” you urged him. His droid beeped next to him, stating that you both needed rest and you could both fit - _tightly._ “The droid isn’t wrong. We both need rest equally.” Poe nodded and sighed, knowing his droid was right and that they needed rest.

“I don’t mind sharing if you don’t.” He said to you. 

“I don’t.” You said as you felt your heart start beating faster in your chest. Poe looked startled as you gave your answer, swallowing as he nodded. You took the first step and took off your jacket, leaving it on your chair that you were sitting on. “I promise I don’t kick. Or at least Kaydel didn’t tell me if I did.” you said, trying to joke around to ease your anxiety as you laid closest to the wall.

“You and Kaydel had to share a bunk once?” He asked, sliding in next to you. It was a tight squeeze, but luckily not to uncomfortable. Your anxiety still spiked and you were nervous, and he must have sensed it because he looked nervous too. Which was a first. His droid said it was going to attach itself to the charging station and power down for the night, turning the lights out for the ship in the process. Poe gave a nod as it did exactly that.

“Yeah, on our first covert mission on Naboo a while back. Ship was short a bunk, and considering that Kaydel and I were roommates in training we didn’t entirely mind having to get close.” you said to him, rambling. The ship started to rattle a bit, the sandstorm outside of it starting to go in full effect. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever had to share a bunk. Finn was willing to sleep on the floor last time I was put in this predicament.” he said.

“I suppose we gotta do what we gotta do. Night, Poe.” you said to him, rolling onto your side and slightly curling up. He hummed in response and you tried to close your eyes and sleep. He was quiet beside you but you had a funny feeling that he was pretty much in the same boat as you - he couldn’t sleep. Why he couldn’t sleep was a mystery to you but you knew that you were too worked up over your feelings for him to even think about sleeping. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to sleep all night. 

Minutes passed and you finally thought you heard his breathing even out, signaling that he was asleep. You let out a frustrated sigh, hearing a chuckle come from behind you. 

“You can’t sleep either?” he asked. You groaned as you turned yourself back to face him, nodding. He looked about as wide awake as you did, and you had a feeling you both were going to be up a while longer.

“Have a few things on my mind.”

“Same. Can I confess something?” Poe asked. You nodded back to him, psychically able to feel your heart about to beat right out of your chest. “I like you, a lot. When Leia asked us to do this… I probably said yes a little too fast, honestly. I was going to tell you how I feel at a different time, a _better_ time - but no time like the present, I guess.” he said to you, looking over at you adoringly. Were you dreaming? Did he just confess his feelings to you - the same ones that _you felt_? You never got this lucky.

“I feel the same way, Poe. I have for a while…” you stuttered out, seeing his eyes start to glow. Your anxiety only calmed a very little bit at the relief that he felt the same way that you did - but now sharing this tiny bunk with him only made things a little more awkward. 

“Well, that’s a relief.” he breathed out, feeling better himself. Still, now there was a new tension between you two that couldn’t be ignored anymore. You had confessed how you felt about each other - in a _very_ tight bunk. Someone had to do something, but who was going to make the first move? Evidently, Poe decided ‘screw it’ and leaned over to kiss you, smoothly sliding on top of you. You briefly gasped before you decided to just enjoy it. He pulled away from you quickly, looking semi-apologetic. “Sorry. I don’t want to get myself carried away.” he said. 

“Well, we can’t sleep.” you said suggestively. He smirked quickly before he leaned down to kiss you again.

“That we can’t. Tell me when to stop, okay?” he asked. You nodded back and that was when he started to kiss you deeper, a hand going to the back of your head to bring you closer to him.You decided to bring him closer to you as well, assisting him in dipping his hips to meet yours and feeling his hard-on through his pants. If he was embarrassed he didn’t seem to show it as his tongue started to explore your mouth and his hand explored your body, running up every curve you had. You decided to start doing the same thing, trailing one of hands up his chest, holding onto his shirt tightly. Once his hand went under your shirt to cup a breast you knew that you wanted him - bad - and your body reacted like you did because you let out a soft moan. Poe stopped kissing you for a moment and looked down at you. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes.” you said quietly. 

“If anything hurts or you don’t like it, tell me, okay?” Poe said to you. You nodded in response as he gently slid your shirt off your body- exposing your chest to him. The air hitting it gave you a small chill - but to big because it was so hot in the ship and Poe was extremely close to you. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead as he stripped of his shirt as well, leaving you both topless as he crashed his lips back down onto yours and took a hand, cupping a breast gently massaging it. Once more you let out a moan and Poe put his lips to your neck, lining soft kisses from your neck all the way down to the opposite breast where he took your nipple in his mouth and started gently sucking at it.

You breathed out another moan as his mouth did wonders to your body. You felt yourself wanting him more and more, the heat in your legs becoming nearly unbearable. You took a risk and moved your hands to his hips, trying to slide his pants off his body. He took the hint and helped you out, briefly taking his lips off your body to make sure he got his pants off quickly. You couldn’t see the size of him as the space was so tight, but you felt him now resting on your pants. Poe quickly tore your pants off your body and threw them to the side, now leaving the both of you naked. You felt his hardened member on the inside of your thigh rubbing against your skin. 

“Turn over.” Poe whispered in your ear. You did as he said, him making enough room for you to turn over, laying on your stomach. Poe worked to raise your hips up gently and spread your legs open. “Tell me if it hurts, alright?” You nodded in response as Poe lined himself up with your entrance and pushed himself in gently, filling you up. You gasped at the feeling of him stretching you open, causing him to pause about halfway through.

“Keep going.” you said to him. Poe leaned over and pressed a kiss to your shoulder as he slowly filled you all the way, lingering still for a few moments. Poe steadied himself putting his hands over yours and started to gently thrust, his breath hitching. The friction between the two of you pleasured you more than you could ever imagine as he slid in and out of you with ease. You were tight around his cock but your juices helped glide him in and out of you easier. He started to pace himself, gently moving in and out of you. Poe was moaning deeply in your ear, the tightness of your pussy around his cock feeling incredible. 

“So tight… Feels so - _ugh_ \- good.” Poe said to you as he broke his slow and gentle pace to thrust into you hard. You let out a moan as he kept going, your angle allowing him to fill you completely each time he thrust. You felt more heat building up in your belly as he thrusted more, the feeling of a release coming to you. The both of you were sweaty and sticky, skin slapping against skin loudly and the aroma of sweat and sex filling the bunk. He grunted and groaned, panting for breath the harder he thrust. “So good, so good…” he moaned into your ear, taking one of his hands off of yours and moving it in between your legs, fingers dancing over your clit.

“Fuck! Poe!” you moaned loudly as your knees buckled, Poe using his other arm to hold you up and keep his pace. He pulled your hips closer to his and railed into you with a force that you didn’t know he had in him and you started to scream his name. “Poe! Oh fuck - Poe!” you shouted as you felt your orgasm take over your body, collapsing on the bunk under you and Poe following as his cock twitched inside of you and you felt him release his thick ropes of cum inside of you. 

The two of you laid together for a while, not saying anything, just panting with each other trying to catch your breath. Poe got the blanket up and covered the two of you, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“I don’t think we’ll have any problem sleeping now.” he said to you, pressing a kiss on your forehead. You laughed as you slept soundly. 


End file.
